The major thrust of the present proposal is to firmly document and to analyze the electrophoretically demonstrable microheterogeneity of the subunits of human fibrin stabilizing factor (Factor XIII). Efforts will also be directed in a parallel way to try to analyze the sedimentation behavior and electrophoretic migration properties of native Factor XIII in plasma and to compare these with observations on the purified material.